


when i go

by BisexGhoul



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, can be read as platonic/romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: They all loved how the air around them felt whenever they all gathered like this. After a few drinks, Jae-Ha would always start playing something for them or teach them some sort of gambling tricks that he picked up in his years as a pirate.





	when i go

**Author's Note:**

> two fics on the same night later still shit at titles
> 
> this one goes to [innersuperhero](https://innersuperhero.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for giving me the prompt

It was one of their free nights, one in which they could gather around the fire, eat the delicious food Yoon made, and have a few drinks.

No one would have to keep watch overnight, as long as at least one of them stayed relatively sober, which usually fell on Yoon given that he did not enjoy drinking all that much.

They all loved how the air around them felt whenever they all gathered like this. After a few drinks, Jae-Ha would always start playing something for them or teach them some sort of gambling tricks that he picked up in his years as a pirate.

This time though, after everyone fell asleep, Jae-Ha and Yoon were the only ones left. Jae-Ha seemed to have had one too many drinks, given how droopy and tired his eyes seemed to be.

They sat in silence as Yoon was picking at the leftovers whereas Jae-Ha looked into the fire contemplatively. A few good minutes went by when Jae-Ha opened his mouth.

“I don’t know how much time I have left,” he mumbled in a drunken slur.

Yoon thought of ignoring him, given that he wasn’t that sure that the man wanted to be heard at all, but decided against it.

“What do you mean?” Yoon asked distractedly.

Jae-Ha took a deep breath before answering. “I mean that I feel my power fading, which means that another Ryokuryuu may have been born.”

The other man took his words with a grain of salt, as one should always do when talking to Jae-Ha. Yet his demeanor seemed to be all too somber and serious. Thus, Yoon stopped picking at the leftovers and trained his eyes to Jae-Ha’s. “Are you sure?”

Jae-Ha nodded, but then immediately put a small smile on his face. “Don’t tell the others yet. Let me do it.”

And with that, he closed his eyes and willed sleep to take him. He didn’t wait for confirmation on Yoon’s behalf. He trusted him enough to do as Jae-Ha asked of him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://akayona-trash.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/FaceOfTheGhoul)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also i love reading your comments so don't hesitate to give me feedback!


End file.
